mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Calliope
"....Nothing Important, Carry on" "Bye bye, Dad. I hate you." - Calliope's Last words Backstory (In progress) Appearance A girl in her teens with blonde hair and blue eyes. Originally, She had a velvet black hair, but Hecate's training put her in so much stress that her body can't handle the Marie Antoinette syndrome. She wore a dress and skirt with an attached mobile heart pacer, and actually dressed more decently than her mother. After times had passed, she dyed her hair black once more as a sign of independence and wore a warmer-type jacket trimmed with fur with a color of yellow and black with a yellow tie. Personality She originally is a Cheerful child that lived in a Town. But after the town is destroyed by an Evil God Rampage, Hecate took her in and trained her rigorously without a need of emotion. It changed her into having a Mechanical and Stiff personality with a slight hint of emotion, but not too much out of combat. In combat, She is sadistic and loves to fight, enough that she stated in her mechanical voice that the heat of battle invigorates her so much Nynx accepted taking her in. She changed drastically after she was lectured by Titus of the importance of life and seeing his self-sacrifice. She returned to her old cheerful self and was always ready to throw herself into the maelstrom of battle if it is to protect her spouse or the innocents. Fighting Style She uses her father's techniques in battle and uses the extinct sword arts she chose by herself. However, she starts developing her own style unlike her father. Abilities Enhanced Physical Abilities: She has increased Physical Abilities that she gets from Chaotic Energy, allowing her to do feats normal humans cant. such as crushing diamonds into dust Calm Mind & Enhanced Reaction Time: After spending a lot of years in mental training and meditation, She has learned to be more alert and reduced the amount of fear and panic that normal humans have. she also improved her reaction time, reacting to certain situations more quickly than a normal person Increased Regeneration: She gained this ability from the runes carved in her sword, blocking any single killing blow while it regenerates herself. Lightning Step: She has the footwork so flexible it appears like she teleported away. Corruption Manipulation -''' She gets stronger around Corrupted beings. she also can manipulate Chaotic energy and DE to corrupt people or remove corruption. she rarely uses this move however, as she claims it "makes it less fun" 'Energy Drain -' She has the ability to Consume or Drain a Person's energy, adding it to her own for more power or convert it to Chaotic Energy 'Deflect -' She has the ability to Deflect almost every kind of Magic, including Curses using Chaotic Energy. '''Curse of Ceadeus: '''an Apostle of Envy's fire of jealousy defeats even the highest wall in heaven in height, As it continues to grow, The Apostle shall always find a way to surpass things around her in mere moments. Weapons * ''Death Staver:' an Ingenious piece of technology that combines Plasma, Sonic and healing properties, If it didn't cut a target down in an instant, The sonic will make it so brittle it will collapse on his own, while the healing runes at the hilt will keep the wielder alive.